The present invention relates to storage units which are substantially waterproof.
Outdoor sheds may be used to store items such as tools and equipment. Outdoor sheds are typically constructed from four walls, a roof and a floor which are connected to each other to provide an interior storage area protected from the environment (e.g., rain, etc.). In particular, the four walls may be connected end to end in a square or rectangular configuration. The roof may be laid over the walls to prevent rain from entering the interior storage area. More particularly, the roof may overhang the walls such that rain rolls off of the roof onto the ground. One of the walls may have a door to allow items to be placed within and removed from the shed. The floor may be attached to the bottom edges of the four walls such that the shed may be placed on dirt, gravel or other solid foundation.
Unfortunately, the shed construction discussed above does not substantially prevent water from entering the interior storage area of the shed. As such, items stored within the shed may become wet. For example, water may seep into the interior storage area through the junction between the roof and the four walls because, as stated above, they are fabricated from separate panels. Water may also seep into the interior storage through the joint between the four walls themselves. Additionally, the floor may be fabricated from a thin sheet metal such that water may seep into the interior storage area when the surrounding area is flooded.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a shed which is substantially waterproof.